KoalaJ Reviews: Nightmare Before Christmas
by KoalaJ
Summary: A nother Special Edition, Cuteuala's, I have to thank you for being so patient about the Wolf Children review.


**Hi Cuteuala's! I have to apologise for the delay of the Wolf Children review, its just I need to figure out which points I want to make and change the cover image because its a special edition.**

**Anyway, since its Halloween soon, I thought I'd treat you to a review of that movie we can only pull out twice a year: The Nightmare Before Christmas!**

**Again, I really wanted to do a Halloween review for you guys, but Wolf Children will be up in a few weeks, and that's a certified Koala J Promise.**

**So, here we go!**

-X-

I'm sure everyone has seen this movie, so I'm going to skim through the plot and pick out some key points. (Otherwise this review will be pretty excessive)

First, we get a creepy song showing the things under our beds and stairs (don't worry, kids, its just Disney!) And we're introduced to our lord of necrophilia (the only reason we can possibly be fangirls) Jack Skellington. Being the leader of Halloween Town, Jack is bored of always the same thing every year, and goes out to find something different, and finds Christmas!...Land?

The movie is all about Jack taking over Christmas in his own special way, terrifying children with evil toys from hell! (Oh, and finding something new that inspires him and fills his heart with wonder...or something)

Then we have our villain, Oogie Boogie, (from my sources I found out he's the ruler of a forgotten holiday called Bug Day) who is, uh...lets just say that Disney villains can get pretty dark sometimes. When his henchmen (and woman) Lock, Shock and Barrel take Santa to him, after Jack replaced our yuletide lord without knowing much about Oogie's...plans, Oogie sings a damn good villain song and also gets his hands on Sally, Jacks love interest. Jack comes in looking like he's trying to seduce Oogie (dayum, them legs!) And eventually Oogie is skinned alive. (I told you, kids, it's just Disney!)

Animation: I watched it earlier in anticipation for this review...and it is actually really nicely done. I'll be honest, compared to stop-motion today (for example, Paranorman) some scenes wouldn't look too out of place as CG, for credit some shots in Oogie's villain song. There are some pretty creative designs in Halloween Town as well, I'm citing 'Harlequin Demon' and...uh, Satan (sure as hell looks like him. Heh, Hell.)

Music: I honestly can't choose one song to like best. If there exists a mashup of 'Oogie Boogie's Song', 'This is Halloween', 'Jacks Lament' and 'What's This' send me a link so I can rock out for a little bit. Overall the songs are still pretty good, and the score? Dear Lord, Danny Elfman, you angel of music. 'This is Halloween' does a pretty great job of setting the movie up, and with lines like 'its our job but we're not mean' it also expains Halloween Towns whole gimmick, that they like to give people a good scare because its their job, and they enjoy it. Another notable song would have to be 'Jacks Lament', if only for how...sympathetic Jack seems during it. He's done the same job for who knows how many years, and he's plain bored and tired of how monotonous it all seems. (Also, a part of the instrumental Will. Never. Leave!)

Everything Else: Overall its still a fun movie. The animation still holds up pretty well, and its nice to see a Disney movie with a darker tone that actually feels like a disney movie. (Point for point, The Black Cauldron is STILL the only Disney movie where I periodically look away whenever the villain is onscreen. Don't look up The Horned King, Cuteuala's, I would hate for you to shit yourselves)  
>But yeah, it's still fun to watch come Halloween (or Christmas) and still holds up in the animation and music departments.<p>

The Wolf Children Review will be out soon, Cuteuala's, I promise. I'm just deciding on which points I'm making and how to compress the almost-two-hours long storyline into a short review.  
>And hey, if I'm still around next halloween, I will review The Black Cauldron.<p>

Now if you'll excuse me I have to purge 'This is Halloween' from my mind.


End file.
